Explosive
by Domini-chan
Summary: Deidara's clumsy and a fan of explosive art. But one day, his art explodes in the face of a fairy. Cursed to resemble a beast of some sort, he hides from the world. But then Hinata, a tomboy, finds him. Can she help him come out of his shell? OOC.


**Explosive**

**Summary: **Deidara was simply a clumsy, explosive and art loving king. But one day, he accidently exploded one of his creations in a fairy's face. Cursed to resemble a beast of some sort, he retired to his castle and locked himself away from the world. But when Hinata, a ruthless, hard-headed tomboy finds his castle, can she get him out of his shell?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO. Gasp, shock, faint from the audience. Okay, moving on!

**A/N:** I invite flames. I need something to make me laugh. So feel free to flame, it's funny!

--

**Chapter 1**

Kind Deidara of the kingdom of... Art. Kind, amazing, loving king. Did everything he could to help his people. Did everything he could to spread his love of art and explosives. But sometimes, people wondered if dropping clay art randomly and letting them explode was such a good way to spread it. He was a great king, albeit a little clumsy and easily confused at times. But he was like that.

The most important thing in the king's life was art. And explosives. So when he was young, he had created a way to blend his two loves together. Something that helped in that was his obsession with chemistry. He was very good at that, so he had found the right formula to create exploding clay. He was quite proud of that.

He never ceased trying to find ways to improve his creations, but he always found time to do his important kingly duties. Such as making sure there were no droughts, famines, wars, or any other such problems in any part of his kingdom. There never were.

But sometimes, there were a few minor problems. Such as his art exploding in the faces of some of his people, since he had found a way to make them move and they tended to wander... Also, he was quite clumsy and always ended up breaking an expensive vase or something. And the fact that he sometimes got really confused when his councillers explained to him a very important... something, that required his immeadiate attention. But besides those little incidents, he was well loved.

And even though little things sometimes went wrong, like a new mix in his chemistry set going wrong and either overflowing or popping in his face, he usually had but the best of luck. That is, until that one stormy night where the fairy came.

He had been trying to tame his clay bird into flying only two meters away from him without exploding, when as he passed the front doors of his castle, he heard a knock. Noticing that the valet that was supposed to keep guard of the doors wasn't there (he was going to give that guy a piece of his mind later), he went to the door, and opened it to the sight of an old woman, soaked through to the bones, and holding within her hands, a white rose.

The old woman, noticing the king looking at her with a look of surprise and obviously not going to be able to do anything until she said something, began to explain why she was there. "Oh, dear king," she started, hoarsly, "I wish to be able to stay the night here. The storm is getting stronger, and my old bones can't take much more of the wet and the cold. Could I please stay here the night? In exchange for your hospitality, I'll give you this white rose."

Deidara cocked his head to the side, studying said rose with attention. "Why would I need the rose to give you hospitality? You could stay here for free. You don't need to pay me for it. Oh! But you must be freezing! Come in!" he exclaimed, as he opened the door wider to allow her to enter.

Unfortunately for him, the clay bird had waited for this precise moment to fly out and explode in the face of whoever had dared come to the castle. The old woman fell back in shock, dropping the rose on the floor in the process.

"Aaah! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry, I was trying to train it so that it wouldn't explode at whoever it saw! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" he cried out frantically.

"Am I okay?" the old woman whispered, her voice barely audible. "Am I okay?" she asked louder. She got up. And she started walking right up to Deidara, who backed up in fright. "Am I okay?!" she yelled, her voice going back to it's natural tone (a sweet honeysuckle sound with dripping sugar) and discarding her disguise to go back to her eleven feet height, with blond-white hair cascading down her back and blue-see through eyes flaring with anger. She walked him right up to the opposite wall.

"Do I look okay to you?!" she screamed. "Here I was just asking you for hospitality when this... _Thing_ suddenly explodes in my face, half scaring me to death, and you ask me if I'm _okay_?! Oh, once I'm done with you, I'll be better than okay! You and everyone are cursed! But you! I give you the worst disfiguration you'll have ever seen! Suffer my wrath!" She pointed he finger at him, and she disappeared.

The thunder got worse. And the rain came down harder. Magic was at work to fulfil its mistress's demands. Deidara felt searing pain, then nothing. He couldn't see anything for a moment, but he heard something. The echoing words of the spited fairy.

"You, whom I have cursed, you and your kingdom shall only be free when you have found one who can accept your differences and who can help you improve yourself. But if no one succeeds before the last petal of that white rose falls, you'll be stuck in that form for all the time that is left."

Then, he barely heard, so softly was it whispered, "I'm sorry." And he could see again.

He got up slowly, shock registered on his face. He went to a mirror, and stared. It was worse than he had thought possible. He looked almost completely female and the rest looked like a beast.

His once short blond hair was now long, halfway down his back. His blue eyes slanted-like with slit-like pupils and surrounded by eyeliner, but the left one covered by this metal eyepiece thing to allow him to see the magic that became one with everything.

His hands with mouths in them, hungry for his clay, he could feel it. His robe ripped and torn. His body rather smaller and slightly curvier.

Scales on one arm, feathers on the other, fur covering his legs. He had a furry tail, with an arrow point at the tip. Claws and talons replacing his nails. Fangs poking out of his mouth, curving with his fuller lips. The rest of his body covered in fuzz.

He could only stare. Then, despair crashed through him like a tidal wave. An animal scream escaped him, heard throughout his entire kingdom. All that was made of glass cracked and smashed at the pitch of his voice. But he couldn't bring himself to hate the fairy, he just couldn't. He could only blame himself.

He stopped screaming after ten minutes, slowly sinking to the floor. And he let the tears drip down his eyes, not sobbing, but not stopping the flow from leaving his eyes.

He stayed there for almost two hours, not moving, crying without a sound. Eventually, he lifted his eyes to the sight of the rose, glittering with dew. It lay under a dome, floating above a small table. Waiting.

He got up, picked the small table up carefully, and brought it to his room, setting it down carefully near the balcony, opening the doors and walked out into the fresh night, the clouds still overhead but the rain just a light drizzle. He stared right in front of him, not thinking, barely breathing.

Then he turned around, re-entering his room, closing the drapes so as to block the outside world from entering, and placed himself under his sheets, falling asleep with tear stains on his cheeks.

The rose glowed on the table where he had placed it, the only light seen in the otherwise pitch black room.

--

I'm a bitch to Deidara. _–cries-_ Evil me... I'm going to have to make a make-up Deidara x Tenten to apologise to him after this. But moving along, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I will seriously laugh if you flame.

The Deidara x Tenten will be called Caring. Hope you enjoy it when I post it!


End file.
